Histoire du Queen Zenobia
Histoire du ''Queen Zenobia'' est un document de Resident Evil: Revelations. Emplacement Ce document se trouve sur un bureau, dans la cabine du capitaine (zone du Pont) du Queen Zenobia. Cette pièce se situe juste en face de la salle de réunion, où l'on trouve la Clé barre. Ladite clé est par ailleurs nécessaire pour déverrouiller la cabine du capitaine. Le fichier est trouvé par Jill Valentine et Parker Luciani dans l'Episode 3 : Le fantôme de Veltro, alors qu'ils fouillent le Pont à la recherche d'indices. Description L'histoire du Queen Zenobia et quelques caractéristiques techniques sont détaillées dans ce document de 8 pages. Transcription Français= Tonnage : 148 000 tonnes brutes Déplacement : 90 000 tonnes Longueur : 335,8 m Largeur : 52,3 m Hauteur : 93,97 m Propulsion : Diesel-électrique Équipage : 1094 officiers et membres Passagers : 2200 Le joyau de la flotte de Paraguas Line a été construit en 1978. L'intérieur s'inspire des paquebots des années 30, l'âge d'or des bateaux de croisières. L'agencement suit les plans dessinés par George Trevor avant sa mort. Les journaux datant de l'époque de la construction relatent les nombreux éloges remportés par ce design. Le navire tient son nom de Zénobie, la reine de l'empire de Palmyre qui fut renversé par les Romains. Fidèle à la beauté de la reine elle-même, ce navire est aussi appelé "la perle de l'Atlantique" et reste l'un des navires de croisière les plus populaires du 20ème siècle. Le trafic aérien ayant supplanté les longs voyages en mer, le Queen Zenobia et son navire-jumeau semblaient destinés à la casse à la fin des années 80. Fort heureusement, il fut racheté par la Paraguas Line. Ses turbines à vapeur furent remplacées par un système de propulsion diesel-électrique, sa cale et ses cabines furent agrandies et les technologies de pointe firent leur apparition. Le Queen Zenobia pouvait commencer sa vie de bateau de croisière de luxe. Après sa rénovation, le Queen Zenobia entama une croisière autour du monde, une autre autour de l'Amérique du Sud, puis il multiplia les voyages. Bientôt, son port d'attache sera la Méditerranée d'où il partira pour des croisières autour des côtés africaines. Le Queen Zenobia va faire le bonheur de bien des passagers dans les années à venir. Histoire du Queen Zenobia Édition de 1995 |-| Anglais= Toonage: 148,000 gross tons Displacement: 90,000 tons Length: 335.8 m Beam: 52.3 m Height: 93.97 m Propulsion: Electric diesel propulsion Crew: 1094 officers and crew Passengers: 2200 This Paraguas Line flagship was constructed in 1978. The interior is designed to replicate that of ships of the 1930s, the "golden age of cruise ships." The design was based on blueprints left by George Trevor before his disappearance. Newspapers from the time of the ship's construction report accolades the design received. The ship herself is named after Zenobia, the queen of the Polmyrene Empire who was deposed by the Romans. Like the legendary beauty of her namesake, this ship is also known as "The Beauty of the Atlantic," and remained one of the most popular cruise ships built in the 20th century. With the rise of air travel supplanting the popularity of long, sea-faring voyages, it looked like the Queen Zenobia, along with her sister ship, was destined to be junked in the late 80s. Fortunately, she was purchased by the Paraguas Line and her steam turbines were replaced with an electric diesel propulsion system. Her hold and cabin areas were expanded, and she was upgraded with the latest technology. The Queen Zenobia was reborn as a fully functioning luxury liner. After its reconstruction, the Queen Zenobia set out on a cruise around the world, followed by one around South America, and many, many others. In the future, she will find her main harbor in the Mediterranean for her cruises around Africa. The Queen Zenobia will be bringing pleasure to passengers for years to come. The History of the Queen Zenobia 1995 Edition |-| Japonais= 総トン数:148,000トン 全長: 335.8m 全副: 52.3 m 全高: 93.97 m 出力:電動ディーゼル推進 乗客:2200名 乗務員:647名 排水量:90,000トン パラグアス・ライン社の客船、"クイーン・ゼノビア" （フラッグシップ）は1978年建造。 客船黄金時代である。 １９３０年代を思わせるその内装は、建築家ジョージ・トレヴァー氏が失踪前に残した設計デザイン案を基にしており、 建造当時には多くの人々が魅了された、と新聞記事に記されております。 船名である"ゼノビア"は、ローマと戦って敗れた古代パルミラの美しき女王の名前を冠し、２０世紀の客船の中でも"大西洋の美女王"と称されるほどの人気を博しました。 航空路線の発展により遠洋航海客船が低迷し一時は廃船の危機も囁かれたのですが、 ８０年代後半に姉妹船と共にパラグアス・ライン社に買い取られ、 動力を蒸気タービンからディーゼル電気推進に換装、 船倉やキャビン増設工事も施行する大改装工事が行われ、 最新鋭の設備を有するクルーズ豪華船へと生まれ変わりました。 改装後は、世界一周航海、南米一周航海などを幾度となく行い、近年では地中海を拠点にアフリカ各国を周遊する航路に就航しており 毎年たくさんのお客様に海の楽しさと幸せを提供しております。 ～"クイーン・ゼノビア"とその歴史～　１９９５年版 Galerie History of the Queen Zenobia location.jpg|Emplacement du document. Rerev 2017-04-11 14-43-16-55.png Rerev 2017-04-11 14-43-17-23.png Rerev 2017-04-11 14-43-18-13.png Rerev 2017-04-11 14-43-18-98.png Rerev 2017-04-11 14-43-19-86.png Rerev 2017-04-11 14-43-20-64.png Rerev 2017-04-11 14-43-21-48.png Rerev 2017-04-11 14-43-22-19.png Apparition * Resident Evil: Revelations en:History of the Queen Zenobia Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations